


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十五章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十五章

第十五章 南园遗梦

推荐歌曲15：It’s consuming me   
The thought of you is consuming me  
想你的心 纠结着我，  
Wherever I am，  
不管我在哪里  
Whatever I do  
不管我做什么  
The thought of you  
想你的心  
Is consuming me  
纠结着我

 

葬礼之后不过一个月就是芙丽嘉四十岁的生日。索尔在葬礼之后第一次认真打理了自己，开车去学校附近一家叫做“coincidence”的花店买了一大捧红玫瑰。

这家不大的花店一直开着，但每年都光顾的索尔也不知道店主究竟是谁，只知道每次来都是陌生的女大学生的年轻面孔——总会有美丽而贫穷的女孩需要这样一份工作，而它最大的风险不过是可能会被玫瑰花刺扎破手指。

的确索尔不大记得这些有特殊意义的日子，但在这众多有特殊意义的日子里，索尔记得的唯一一个是洛基的生日。不，不是记得，1217这个数字组合深深烙在索尔心上，从那个十年里从詹姆斯口中第一次听到开始，再也无法抹去。

在这方面洛基不是个高调的人，连詹姆斯也是偶然从某一张表格上看到的。

他们在一起的第一个1217，洛基刚满二十岁，索尔下课之后去那家花店拿了早就订好的一大捧红玫瑰。

开门先看见一片庄重又妖娆的红的时候洛基不耐烦地说送错了然后咣当关上了门，正要转身回卧室睡觉的时候听见了门外索尔可怜兮兮的声音：“洛基……你开门啊……是我啊……”洛基这才反应过来，手忙脚乱地给索尔开了门，索尔的眼神像只做错事的大金毛：“你不喜欢啊？我，我妈妈很喜欢，那个，今天是你生日……”

洛基低着头把花抢过去：“谁不喜欢了？”又把索尔拽进家里来：“你怎么知道我今天生日？我没有告诉过你。”索尔进厨房洗了手准备做蛋糕，洛基像只幼兽一样抱着花跟着索尔，小小的厨房顿时显得有些逼仄。“想知道总是能知道的……你在这儿干嘛？”厨房从来不是洛基的领地。洛基用力抱着花轻声问：“你为什么对我这么好？”

索尔几乎要笑了：“我爱你啊洛基。”索尔抚着洛基的后颈笑着说：“你是我的小玫瑰花——虽然你是个男孩，你已经二十岁了——哦祝你生日快乐洛基，你是法律系的高材生，你前程远大——但在我这里，你只是一朵小玫瑰花。”洛基少有地没有反驳：“王子殿下？”

两个人一起笑了出来，末了洛基小声抱怨：“下次你可以不送这么多的，花好重。”

“您的玫瑰花包好了——先生，先生？”年轻的女店员提高了声音唤回了索尔，索尔歉意地笑笑：“谢谢。”

在思念芙丽嘉的时候，索尔往往同时也在思念洛基。他们是他生命中最美好的部分，彼此相处和睦又有许多相同的喜好，索尔很难只想起他们其中一人而刻意不记起另一人。

把玫瑰花束放在副驾驶的时候索尔恍惚地想，那十年里每一次去看芙丽嘉，这捧花都放在后座，因为副驾驶坐着洛基。

远远看见芙丽嘉墓碑前立着一道瘦削硬朗的人影，是穿着黑西装的洛基。

索尔抱着花愣在原地，他不是没想过洛基会来看芙丽嘉，只是没敢想会遇见他。索尔走近了，看见芙丽嘉墓前已经有一大捧娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，心里更是软得一塌糊涂。

洛基的生活并不宽裕，他知道。

他看见洛基低着头，白衬衫领子上面露着一小段雪白的颈项。不知道在想什么。

索尔走上前放下手里的红玫瑰，吓得洛基一个猫跳闪开：“WT……”硬生生咽下最后一个单词，“你走路怎么没声音的？这可是墓地！”索尔直起身，意外地发现洛基被吓得脸色惨白毫无血色，安抚地微微笑了笑：“没想到会遇见你。”洛基没好气地看了看表心想怎么已经这时候了：“我一不小心发呆了太久，不然不会等到你来还没走。”

索尔低下头——芙丽嘉的墓碑干干净净，已经被人清洁过，亏他还带了手帕，多此一举。

看着遗照里的芙丽嘉笑得温柔美丽，索尔又红了眼眶：“我真想念芙丽嘉。”洛基一时心软，轻声说：“芙丽嘉也会想念你。”索尔看向洛基，冲口而出：“看在芙丽嘉份上，我知道你也会想念我。”

洛基的脸色一点一点凝结起来，夏初的阳光已经有了炽热的序曲，但洛基整个人冷得像一块冰。芙丽嘉墓前，他不能说谎。不能说谎，但他也不能承认，所以唯有沉默以对。

怎么可能不想他呢。根本不可能的事。

索尔一时冲动，破罐子破摔：“你要多少？”他已经失去芙丽嘉，不能再失去洛基。说到底，生命里究竟有多少美好，又能够错过多少？我愿意付出我的一切，愿意不追究你到底是为了什么才跟我在一起——十足十的让步了，洛基。

洛基怔了一下，明白过来之后脸色更难看了，平日略显苍白的肤色此时泛出一种冷硬的铁青：“你给不起。”索尔没想到洛基一句话顶回来，嗤笑一声：“我给不起？史塔克给得起？还是别的什么人？”

这都什么跟什么……洛基皱着眉瞥了索尔一眼：“金钱不是一切。”索尔忍不住哈的一声大笑起来：“俗不可耐——我没想到这句话居然能从你嘴里说出来？”

洛基漠然地转开头：“你对我的侮辱是没有尽头的吗。”索尔意识到自己已经违背了初衷并且说话过了分，嗫嚅着道歉：“对不起。”洛基会受不了的，自己在那十年里从没像这些日子一样刻薄。洛基抬手正了正领带：“不需要，我在你面前早已毫无尊严可言。”洛基又看了一下手表：“我还有事，不打扰了，请继续你对你母亲的追思。再见。”

你母亲。洛基很少这么称呼芙丽嘉。在那十年里，洛基对芙丽嘉的称呼是“妈妈”——那当然了，他们是随时可以去结婚的情侣，而在日常生活中，会被提起的“妈妈”只有芙丽嘉，洛基几乎不说起他自己的母亲。

洛基转身就走，而索尔条件反射地抓住了洛基的手腕。洛基心生倦意，低声斥道：“放开。”索尔心里其实也不知道为什么要抓住他，却不想放手，两人僵持了一分多钟，索尔舔了舔嘴唇：“……我们还是朋友？”

问出来索尔就后悔了，什么叫俗不可耐，这才叫俗不可耐，怎么一见到洛基他的语言中枢就完全罢工了呢？

洛基也是一怔，回头奇怪地看了看索尔，开始认真思考这个问题——当然不是陌生人，洛基也没那么大胆子非要跟奥丁森家的大少爷作对。朋友……也许吧，不然还能是什么呢？最初的最初，他们就是校友，如果不是自己勾引了他，也许会成为朋友吧。

说起来……都是我自作自受？

爱情起灭不同于生死存亡，不曾拥有，就不再惧怕失去了吧。

洛基抿了抿被风吹乱的黑发，灿然一笑：“是朋友吧，我想。”

索尔清醒过来的时候洛基已经走了十几分钟了，他太好看了……太好看了……一个男人怎么能这么迷人呢？

他蹲下看着芙丽嘉的遗照，妈妈好像仍然在温柔地注视着他。索尔轻声说：“妈妈，他心里有我，我知道他心里有我。在你面前，他不敢说谎。”索尔将额头抵上墓碑，石料的冰冷令索尔觉得清明。

洛基在自己面前，早已毫无尊严可言，自己在他面前也是一样。所以——洛基在乎的绝不是所谓对他尊严的折辱，而是对他价值的否定。

归根结底，还是那晚自己说的话踩中了洛基的痛脚——“早就”和“孩子”。

“我要你答应我一件事，索尔。”洛基抬眼看着身上的索尔，语气带了些绵软。索尔低下头轻吻洛基的眉心：“我会对你温柔的，洛基。”洛基微微笑了一下，手臂环上索尔的颈项：“比这件事还重要——我要你答应我，跟我在一起的每分每秒都要快乐，如果……如果某一天你不再快乐了，哪怕是明天早上，你都要告诉我，好不好？一定要告诉我？我受得了的，但我受不了你勉强自己跟我在一起。”

索尔的心跳得很快，他忽然吻上洛基的颜色娇嫩的唇，热烈深沉——“我答应，但明天早上你不会听到这句话，短期内不会，长期内也不会。”爱情来得太快就像龙卷风，也许很多事索尔还没来得及想清楚，可唯一清楚也最清楚的是——“我爱你。”

甚至索尔至今还记得跟洛基之间的第一个吻。那只是很轻很矜持的一个吻，却足够令他热血沸腾。他们都已经成年，也早就不是没有经验的小男孩，然而他们什么都没有做，只是牵着手在学校里走了很久，直到凌晨才回各自的寝室。

很傻。索尔回头看看，都不敢相信那是自己做出来的事，也绝不像是洛基做出来的事。更傻的是，甚至相恋到十年，并肩走路的时候他们依然像十年前一样牵着手。

但真正经历了第一次之后，索尔不得不承认跟洛基做爱是会上瘾的。

曾经托尼问他，为什么看起来完全是个霸道总裁花花公子的索尔竟然能跟一个人过十年。

第一，索尔是个道德感很强的人，最风流的时候也绝不劈腿。

第二，如果白天有劈腿的想法，晚上就会被洛基睡服。服到不记得地球上还有其他人类。

托尼当时撇着嘴说，拉倒吧，都他妈是借口，你就是爱他。

我就是爱他。

他们是很不擅长说情话的一对，最常说的只有两个词，一个是“爱”，另一个是“永远”。

而孩子，索尔注意到洛基对小孩子表现出来的厌恶之后，也尽量回避讨论这个话题——他不喜欢看到洛基一切负面的神情，也许这么说很奇怪，但哪怕洛基皱皱眉撇撇嘴，索尔都觉得心疼。

所谓婚姻，所谓妻儿，索尔在生命的前二十年曾以为会得到的那些，都在岁月流逝之中被不知不觉地放弃，甚至在索尔心底，从未能与洛基相比。

索尔轻声说：“妈妈，我没有办法了，我真的没有办法了。我一定要他回来我身边。明年您过生日的时候，我要他在这里，跟我一起来看您。”


End file.
